rockyhorrorfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Revenge of the Old Queen
|image=Machine.jpg |director= |productor= |guion= Richard O'Brien |musica= Richard O'Brien |coreografia= |cinematografia= |edicion= |diseñador= |vestuario= |arreglo= |distribucion= |compañia= |fecha= 1988 (como guión)}} es una producción fallida, un guión no utilizado para una secuela directa a "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Personajes *The Old Queen: Una abuela real que, a pesar de estar muriendo, no se irá silenciosamente. No es una persona con la que se deba meter ni discutir. Le da un parecido a Elizabeth Taylor. *Steve Majors: Un adulto jóven que está tratando de encontrar a los extraterrestres responsables de que su hermano mayor (Brad Majors) perdiera la cordura años atrás y terminara siendo un bailarín de go-go en las Vegas. Steve es un hombre muy serio que rara vez le encuentra el lado divertido a algo, incluído él mismo. *Lord De Lordy: Primo de la reina y el siguiente para ser rey. Tiene sobrepeso, una exagerada manera de vestirse y de disfrutar el sexo. Se alaga a sí mismo diciendo que es una mezcla entre Errol Flynn y Victoria Principal, de ahí su bigote y sus enormes botas. *Riff Raff: Un malhumorado oportunista que es el desconocido, pero presunto, asesino de su propia hermana (Magenta) y del hijo de la reina (Frank-N-Furter). *Ray Ammbo: Jefe de una agencia de EEUU que investiga a los OVNIS y la actividad extraterrestre en la tierra. Tiene un gusto por la ropa de diseñador, corbatas, zapatos y loción para después de afeitar. Es el presunto padre de Sonny. *Sonny Ammbo: Escandaloso, de bien parecer y adorable adolescente que no tiene moral. Todo mundo lo adora y él no encuentra razón para cambiar. *Judith Brankmire: Una joven hermosa en busca del hombre perfecto. Afortunadamente para ella, se topa con Lord De Lordy. Ella es divertida, inteligente y muy tierna. *Janet Weiss: Tiene alrededor de 35 años pero luce de 50. Ella bebe, fuma, se tiñe el cabello y mira televisión, probablemente todo al mismo tiempo; ella es un desastre y es la presunta madre de Sonny. *Mary Lou: La secretaria provocativa de Ray. Ella es del sur y no es nada inteligente. *Transilvanos: Súbditos de The Old Queen *Varios terrícolas: Personal del hotel, invitados, etc. Trama La historia abre con una canción (The Moon Drenched Shores Of Transylvania) que es cantada por Sonny. Se ven dos secuencias mientras se escucha la música: en la primera se ve bastante falso, como un mal video musical, mientras la segunda se verá muy real. En las secuencias se comienza en el planeta tierra, luego la via láctea, después nos alejamos tanto que se llega a un planeta desconocido el cual no tiene sol, solo una luna. Cuando entramos al planeta, vemos una superficie gótica con formaciones naturales en forma de tumbas; al llegar a la costa vemos que la playa y el mar son de color negro. Entramos a una cueva con túneles en forma de laberintos, para luego pasar a un salón fúnebre y opulento. Finalmente viajamos a través de un largo corredor y nos detenemos ante una puerta con un diseño gótico. La puerta se abre y entramos al cuarto oscuro. Aquella habitación también tiene extrañas decuraciones fúnebres, las rocas naturales indican monstruos del infierno y las suntuosas cortinas una decadencia del mal. Riff Raff está delante de un ataúd, pasando sus manos de manera muy sugestiva. Quien se encuentra ahí dentro es su hermana, Magenta, a quien le llora culpándola de haberla tenido que matar porque sintió celos cuando ella comenzó a fijarse en Lord De Lordy. Riff Raff se disculpa por lo que hizo, prometiendo que ahora ha cambiado, que ya es un hombre divertido y le recuerda aquellas veces en que jugaban vestidos de doctores. Al abrir el ataud, dispuesto a besar el cadaver, un súbdito de la reina lo interrumpe para avisarle que ésta solicita su presencia de inmediato. Molesto, golpea el ataúd de su hermana haciendo que sangre su antebrazo y que del ataúd salga una nube de vapor rojo. De vuelta en el planeta Tierra, En Washington, Steve Majors cuenta cómo las cosas cambiaron dese que escuchó la canción "The Moon Drenched Shores of Transylvania", teniendo un plan que contarle a su jefe con la esperanza que se tratara de algo grande. En la oficina de su jefe, Ray Ammbo, observamos decoraciones explicitamente eróticas, mientras que en la televisión hay imágenes de una stripper que no parece ser humana. Además, Ray está consumiendo cocaína. Steve quiere hablar sobre la canción que ha estado sonado en la radio, la cual no es desconocida para Ray ya que el cantante, Sonny Ammbo, es nada más y nada menos que su propio hijo. En las calles de Washington, vemos a Sonny caminando en tacones y con ropa de cuero, sin tener pena por eso. De vuelta en la oficina, Steve le recuerda a su jefe Ray que el Departamento en el que trabajan investigan extraterrestres y que la canción que Sonny canta es verdad. Ray exige una explicación sobre ésto y Steve le muestra un poster de The Rocky Horror Show, explicando que la película está basada en hechos reales y que los extraterrestres se hacen llamar "transexuales", acusándolos de querer esclavizar a la raza humana. Vemos una secuencia con Sonny aun en la calle cantando (Sweet on the Street). Ray le dice que aunque la canción de la radio hable sobre extraterrestres, Sonny solo se basó en ciencia ficción y no significa que nada de eso sea verdad, pues lleva trabajando para la agencia muchísimos años y nunca se ha descubierto algun extraterrestre real. Vemos a Riff Raff va siguiendo al súbdito de la reina mientras caminan por un largo pasillo (Short End of the Stick). Steve le pide a Ray que le crea, pues tiene información de que los extraterrestres tienen una casa en un lugar llamado Fresno encima de una tienda de electrodomésticos; esta información la ha obtenido gracias al documento "The Denton Affair". Al ver la seriedad del asunto, Ray pone esta investigación como algo prioritario y le presta un carro del Departamento para que continúe con su trabajo. Ray le dice que cuando llegue a su destino se encontrará con otro investigador para ayudarle. Cuando se va, Sonny llega a para encontrarse con su papá y con Mary Lou, los tres celebran que Steve se ha ido. Canciones :Artículo principal: Canciones de Revenge of the Old Queen *The Moon Drenched Shores Of Transylvania *Sweet on the Street *Short End of the Stick *I'm a Mother *Love at First Sight *Never Let Your Daughter Date an Alien *Judy Judy Judy *I Want to Get my Own Back *No Hiding Place *Little Old Heart Stopping Me Navegación Categoría:Producciones fallidas